1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove iron and, more particularly, to a glove iron, which uses cloth to form several layers of different materials to produce electro-thermal effects similar to that of an iron so that a user can put his hand into the cloth body and flexibly attach the glove iron to a piece of clothing or material by using his or her palm.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art electric iron 1a comprises an iron body 10a, an ironing plate 11a provided at the bottom of the iron body 10a, a handle 2a formed on the iron body 10a, an adjustment knob 13a disposed on the iron body 10a, and a power cord 14a formed on the iron body 10a. Electronic components (not shown) in the iron body 10a are electrically connected to the power cord 14a, and are also electrically connected to the ironing plate 11a so that the ironing plate 11a can generate heat. The adjustment knob 13a controls the power switch of the electronic components of the iron body 10a. A user uses the adjustment knob 13a to adjust the heat of the ironing plate 11a. When the adjustment knob 13a is on, electric power is provided for the electronic components via the power cord to allow the ironing plate 11a to generate heat.
When in use, the user can hold the handles 2a to control the movement of the ironing body 10a and place the ironing plate 11a on the surface of a piece of clothing or material to be ironed. By applying force, the object can be ironed by the ironing plate 11a. The electric iron 1a, however, has the following drawbacks:                (1) Because the iron body is bulky and heavy, a larger force is required to overcome the weight of the iron body and the friction generated by the weight of the iron body. Therefore, using the iron requires strenuous effort, and it is inconvenient to control the iron.        (2) Heat generated when the iron is electrified via the power cord remains directly on the ironing plate. The temperature of the ironing plate cannot drop quickly to temperatures the human skin can touch after use. Therefore, burn accidents easily arise due to careless contact with the ironing plate.        (3) Because the conventional electric iron is bulky and heavy, it occupies a large space, and is very inconvenient for storage and transport.        
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a glove iron to solve the above drawbacks in the prior art.